Sherlock Holmes Haikus
by Igiveup
Summary: What it says in the title. A series of haikus involving Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

**_There's a wonderful new author in the Star Trek: The Original Series section who's been writing haikus. Her name is MaryChodan, so be sure to check her stuff out. I felt inspired by her, and decided to try some haikus of my own here in the Sherlock Holmes thread. I think I'll just keep them under an umbrella title and add more as the mood strikes me. Be honest with your opinions, and away we go! First up, first meetings. What were Holmes and Watson thinking the first time they met each other?_**

* * *

He is a doctor

Perhaps he may prove to be

Quite useful to me

* * *

He is rather odd

And yet I am drawn to him

Will we become friends?

* * *

**_And just for fun..._**

Watson was wounded

A bullet to the shoulder,

Or was it his leg?


	2. Chapter 2

**_I wrote the first five of these the night before last when I couldn't sleep. The sixth one I had written sometime earlier, and since it went so well with others I decided to include it as well._**

* * *

I am wide awake

Downstairs the clock is chiming

The midnight hour

* * *

I hear his footsteps

His room is above my own

Why is he awake?

* * *

The pain in my leg

Is made worse by the cold rain

Outside my window

* * *

I should do something

Instead of just lying here

But how can I help?

* * *

I get out of bed

to look for my violin

I hope it will help

* * *

I lean back and smile

The violin's sweet music

Brings me peace of mind


	3. Chapter 3

**_I've never written for Mycroft before, but I'm going to try now._**

* * *

The number one rule

At the Diogenes Club

No talking allowed.

* * *

You have a new friend.

Be careful my dear brother,

Don't scare this one off.

* * *

So, you are Watson.

Don't let Sherlock scare you off,

He does care for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I have to say I've been having a lot of fun writing these haikus. Here's a couple more:_**

* * *

He looks straight at me.

"Did I really do badly?"

I have to say, "Yes."

* * *

I am sorry, Holmes.

I did the best that I could.

I am not perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I hope you like these..._**

* * *

I know that you think

It is absurdly simple,

But really, it's not.

* * *

I can not do it

No matter how hard I try

I'm not smart enough

* * *

You _are _smart enough

You just need to try harder

I believe in you

* * *

**_And in honor of Jeremy Brett:_**

Was he a dancer?

I've never seen anyone

Jump over a couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks so much for the kind reviews! Here's two more for you._**

* * *

I think to myself

If he so hates my stories

Why won't he write them?

* * *

Reading your stories,

I observe you have talent.

I just don't tell you.


	7. Chapter 7

**_People are thinking about Holmes and Watson's friendship..._**

* * *

How can he stand it?

The insults and rude remarks...

Why does he not leave?

* * *

I have to admit

He is far more tolerant

Than the others were.

* * *

So loyal and true...

He has never left my side.

Why does he remain?

* * *

He is my best friend.

I see how much he needs me.

That is why I stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to review these! That really does mean a lot to me. _**

* * *

"Morphine, or cocaine?"

"I need the stimulation."

"You will kill yourself!"

* * *

"You need a puzzle?

Then take a look at this watch.

What can you deduce?"

* * *

I look at his watch

Why didn't Watson tell me

he had a brother?

* * *

I did not tell him

because my brother and I

did not get along.

* * *

What's this? A client?

Why does Watson look so strange.

when he stares at her?

* * *

She is so lovely

I think I'm falling in love

Does she feel the same?

* * *

Watson is in love?

How could this be happening?

I don't understand.

* * *

How can this be true?

He will be getting married

And deserting me.

* * *

You are my best friend

You should be happy for me

I would be for you.

* * *

I long to say it:

"He is _mine; _I saw him first!"

But I hold my tongue.

* * *

I heard him tell me

"There is always the needle,

that remains for me."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Time for another Canon story to be told through haikus. I have to say, this is fun!_**

* * *

What! Holmes is dying?

Why didn't you come sooner?

Quick! To Baker Street!

* * *

"Let me help you, Holmes."

"I'm afraid you can't, Watson."

"I won't believe that!"

* * *

What is he saying?

"Please bring me Culverton Smith.

I trust only him."

* * *

"What do I do now?"

His answer confuses me.

"Hide behind the bed."

* * *

The truth stops my heart.

Culverton Smith poisoned Holmes...

I want to kill him.

* * *

"What can I get you?"

"A match and a cigarette."

"It was a mere trick!"

* * *

Why didn't I know?

How could he use me like that?

I thought we were friends.

* * *

I promise Watson,

never to do that again.

I give you my word.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews!_**

* * *

A new enemy

His name is Moriarty

The end is coming

* * *

We must leave London

Moriarty will follow...

Be careful, Watson

* * *

"Please go home, Watson.

It's not safe to be with me."

"I will not leave you."

* * *

The note is a fake

I let him go anyway.

Farewell, my dear friend.

* * *

I leave him a note

So much I want to tell him...

but not enough words.

* * *

I call out your name

My own voice is all I hear.

Why won't you answer?

* * *

Ignoring his cries,

I feel both sadness and guilt.

But I have no choice.

* * *

I can see Moran

His gun is aimed at Watson.

If I talk, he'll shoot.

* * *

Sitting at my desk

Where are the words that I need?

They are gone, like you.

* * *

The roar of the falls

I hear it in my nightmares...

I no longer sleep.

* * *

I still hear his voice

He is calling out for me

But I can't answer

* * *

His wife had just died.

I could not be there for him

when he needed me.

* * *

I sit on our bed

holding on to Mary's dress.

I breathe in her scent.

* * *

His eyes are haunted.

Forgive me, Doctor Watson,

but I gave my word.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey, there! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews. Here are some more haikus, and be on the lookout for a Granada shout-out as well. ^_^_**

* * *

Watson just collapsed?

How can that be possible?

He's too strong for that.

* * *

I rush to his side.

Dear God, did I just kill him?

No... he's still breathing.

* * *

Please wake up Watson.

I did not know you'd be so

affected, honest.

* * *

The way he grabs me,

As if afraid I'll vanish

in front of his eyes.

* * *

I must have gone mad,

the only explanation

That I can think of.

* * *

I am real, Watson.

No, you did not lose your mind.

Just your trust in me.

* * *

Is it really true?

Sherlock Holmes is still alive.

He didn't tell me...

* * *

The look on his face...

A thousand apologies

will not be enough.

* * *

I can't be trusted

He told his brother the truth

but left me to mourn.

* * *

Why did he do that?

I would have kept his secret.

What he did was cruel.

* * *

How could he do it?

He promised me he wouldn't,

but he still did it.

* * *

I broke a promise

The worst mistake I could make,

I betrayed a friend.

* * *

I want to tell him

I am so very sorry

I fooled him again.

* * *

The pain in your eyes...

Forgive me for hurting you

I did not mean to.

* * *

Why did he keep it?

The note I had left for him...

It is in a frame.

* * *

He wants forgiveness.

How dare he ask such a thing.

And yet... I say, "Yes."

* * *

After what I did,

He was willing to forgive.

I don't deserve him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_More fun with Canon and Granada. Thank you so so much for all the wonderful reviews!_**

* * *

"Take a holiday."

"Only if you come with me."

"I'll go pack our bags."

* * *

What made this happen?

The Tregennis family...

One dead, two insane.

* * *

"We came here to rest."

"They need help, I need to work."

"Take it easy, Holmes."

* * *

"Stop nagging, Watson."

"I can't survive losing you

a second time, Holmes!"

* * *

His words stop me cold

How could I forget what I

had made him endure?

* * *

New development

killer becomes a victim

A new game begins.

* * *

Most unusual

A lamp burned in broad daylight?

This must be the key!

* * *

"An experiment,

I need to test a theory."

"Holmes, are you insane?"

* * *

Hazel eyes gouged out

I am covered with his blood

No, God, please..."WATSON!"

* * *

Your skin is like ice

Your grey eyes are filled with fear

"Holmes, can you hear me?"

* * *

He locks eyes with me

and he calls out my name. Wait...

Did he call me 'John'?

* * *

Just what did he see

That caused him to address me

By my Christian name?

* * *

The Devil's Foot Root.

I burned it to prove a point

I nearly killed us.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Back with more haikus, and yet another Canon story. Hope you enjoy them._**

* * *

There's a new client

his story is full of lies.

Just what is his game?

* * *

There will be danger

We've faced it before of course.

And yet I feel fear.

* * *

I move too slowly.

Two shots shatter the silence.

Watson falls backward.

* * *

This cannot be real.

Watson is clutching his leg.

It's covered with blood.

* * *

Lying on the floor,

your life is slipping away...

Please do not leave me.

* * *

"You're not hurt, Watson?

Please say that you are not hurt!"

I cannot lose you..

* * *

His hands are shaking

as he examines my wound.

He really does care.

* * *

I turn to Evans,

growling, "If you had killed him,

I would have killed you."

* * *

I should have been more

careful. If Watson had died...

the fault would be mine.

* * *

**_And one AU:_**

There was so much blood...

Four shots were fired that night

and three lives ended.


	14. Chapter 14

**_More Haikus for you. I hope you enjoy them!_**

* * *

I am on my own

since Watson married again.

I now hold the pen.

* * *

This is much harder

than I anticipated.

How does he do it?

* * *

I have to admit

I don't have his gift of words.

Please return, Watson.

* * *

Without my Bosewell,

is just like losing an arm.

I am incomplete.

* * *

Alone I did it.

But will anyone read it?

Watson will, at least.

* * *

"I hate to say it.

From now on Watson, I'll leave

the writing to you."

* * *

A man of letters

painting a picture with words.

He is an artist.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Haiku time! AUs for this chapter._**

* * *

An accident, that

is what they told me last night.

No-one is to blame.

* * *

No-one to arrest.

No criminal to chase down.

No end to my grief.

* * *

He will not return,

like the way I had once done.

Once more I'm alone.

* * *

If I had been there...

Such thoughts just cause me more pain

because I don't know.

* * *

How could he survive

so many other dangers

and yet die from this?

* * *

An automation.

I'm a brain without a heart.

I know it's a lie.

* * *

Watson, why is it

I never know your value

until you're away?


End file.
